


Ugly Sweater

by Michicant123



Series: Sterek Is Eternal [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek in Sweaters, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, Grumpy Cat - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, There's A Tag For That, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, cute boys in soft sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Stiles wears his favorite Christmas sweater. Derek is amused.





	Ugly Sweater

Inspired by this Christmas sweater: ([x](https://www.amazon.com/Funny-Grumpy-Cat-Graphic-Sweatshirt/dp/B00PX236PG?tag=uglybetty01-20))

Happy holidays everyone!

Join me on Tumblr: [Michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [Michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Holla at me for prompts and requests.


End file.
